


Dangerous

by anachron



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Art, Drawing, Gen, Pencil, Portraits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 17:52:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11583198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anachron/pseuds/anachron
Summary: graphite, 11" x 14"





	Dangerous

[ ](http://imgur.com/gVy7IYF)

**Author's Note:**

> graphite, 11" x 14" 


End file.
